Coup D'IaHB: The Sun, Moon and Stars
by Karrah Aretz
Summary: Catie and Jamie, through the ups and the downs
1. Angel's Son

Angel's Son  
By Maureen  
  
Disclaimer: the song is by Strait Up Featuring Lajon of Sevendust, the characters you recognize are Disney's and the characters you don't are mine. No profit being made.  
  
***  
  
Now:  
  
"Don't push, Catie, don't push!" Jamie told his friend, clutching her hand within his own. She was doing her best to crush his hand and Jamie briefly wondered if anybody had ever had a broken hand because of labor.   
  
"Damn you, I'm gonna push you!" Catie screamed out, not caring how much she hurt her best friend. Not that Jamie was complaining, vocally at least.   
  
"She's almost fully dilated," Val said, wondering what divine act of providence forced their EMT team to be the first response team when the call came in that Catie was in labor. Out of respect for Catie, Val had assumed the duties of the midwife with Jamie assisting. Hank and Tyler were also on hand helping, but unable to do much. There was no time to get her to the hospital.  
  
"I am gonna take his wormy little head and shove it up his ass!" Catie screamed as another contraction over came her. The person she was referring to was Billy, her ex-boyfriend.   
  
"It's okay," Jamie murmured, wiping her forehead with a cool cloth. "I'm here."   
  
"Catie?" Val asked, "Next contraction, I want you to push, okay?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Catie replied, welcoming the brief painless moments before the next contraction hit.  
  
Life is changing  
I can't go on without you  
Rearranging, I will be strong  
I'll stand by you  
  
Seven months ago:  
  
"Hey, Catie, what's up?" Jamie asked. Catie had called him earlier that morning, waking him from a very restful sleep. Catie wasn't a morning person so for her to be calling him at 8am on a Saturday meant something important was going on.  
  
Catie didn't reply from where she sat in the middle of her unmade bed, her knees drawn up to her chin. When she looked at him he could see her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Hey, Catie, talk to me." Jamie whispered to his best friend, joining her on the bed and enveloping her in a massive hug. She shuddered and began to cry anew, any words she was trying to say coming out as muffled sobs from where she baptized his shirt with her tears.  
  
After she had no more tears left to cry she handed Jamie what he thought was a thermometer from her bedside table. He took it from her and looked at it quizzically. It wasn't a thermometer, but he wasn't sure what it was. There were two little boxes in it with two matching blue lines. His eyes widened, as he understood.   
  
"Your --?" he didn't even finish his sentence, not wanting to say the word.   
  
Catie nodded numbly, sniffling. "Positive."  
  
"How?" Jamie asked, kicking himself mentally when he realized how that question would be interpreted. "I mean, 'how far along'?" he clarified, knowing all about the birds and the bees.  
  
"At least two months. I spotted a couple months ago and then nothing. I should have had another period last week and when I didn't I bought the test, but I didn't have the guts to use it until this morning."  
  
"Billy's?" Jamie asked, trying to assimilate what had happened. He knew that they had only had sex once, maybe twice, but it only took one time.   
  
Catie nodded, suddenly intent on her hands.   
  
Jamie hugged her, stroking her hair and back while she just sat in his embrace, numb.   
  
You were fighting, everyday  
So hard to hide the pain  
I know you never said goodbye  
I have so much left to say  
  
Now:  
  
"You're almost there, sweetie," Val said as another contraction hit. "You're crowning!"  
  
"Ahhhh!" Catie screamed, the pain overwhelming her. She squeezed on Jamie's hand as hard as she could, and he bit his lip to keep from screaming himself. Best friend or not, EMT or not, this was above and beyond the call of duty!  
  
"Shit!" Jamie screamed as he heard a sickening crack. Catie instantly let go of his hand, and Jamie scooted away from her. Tyler was instantly by her side, wiping the sweat out from her eyes while Hank took a look at Jamie's hand.  
  
"Sorry," Catie muttered, not sounding sorry at all, after the contraction had passed.  
  
One last song given to an angel's son  
As soon as you were gone  
  
Five Months Ago:  
  
"Jamie?" Catie said, once the phone had been picked up.   
  
"Yeah?" he asked, wondering why all the important calls came early on Saturday mornings.   
  
"I told my mom."  
  
"Shit." Jamie commented, knowing how high strung her mother tended to be. "What happened?"  
  
"Can I live with you? I'd ask Val but she doesn't know and they don't have room for me."  
  
"I'm sorry. Yeah. Want me to come over and help you pack?"  
  
"Don't you need to ask your parents?"  
  
"My mom's almost never home and she won't mind once she knows why. We don't have a guest room but you can use Peter's bed." He neglected to mention that Peter's bed was in his room.   
  
"Thanks, Jamie. Can you come now?"  
  
"Sure." Jamie rolled out of bed and threw on a t-shirt and jeans, not bothering to shower or shave. He quickly ran his hand through his unkempt hair before putting on his converse shoes.   
  
He was at her house, in his mother's SUV, thirty minutes later. He had scribbled a quick note to his mom, since she was still asleep and left. Catie was waiting for him on the front steps. She had changed out of her pajamas but was wearing no make up or jewelry and her hair was pulled back in a simply ponytail.   
  
"Thanks," she said simply, when he had joined her at the door.  
  
"That bad inside?" he asked.   
  
"Worse." She sighed, "They wanted to know why I refused to get an abortion."  
  
"Ouch." Jamie replied. Anyone who knew anything about Caitlin Roth knew that even suggesting that she get an abortion was risking their health. She was pro-choice, but refused to have one herself and Jamie knew enough to not even mention it.  
  
***  
  
"We're going to share a room?" Catie asked, never realizing that the second bed in Jamie's room was Peter's old bed.   
  
"Well, do you have any other ideas?" Jamie retorted. After they had moved her things in, only a few clothes and some personal effects, Jamie had immediately began to make room for her in his dresser and in the bathroom. Sharing with Peter hadn't been very fun and he figured sharing with a girl would be even worse, but she needed him and that was that.   
  
"Fine!" she shot back, shoving her clothes into the available drawers. Suddenly she stopped and sat down on Jamie's bed, her shoulders shaking. Jamie wasn't sure if she was crying or laughing, he moved to comfort her deciding she must be crying.   
  
"You okay?" Jamie asked softly, wishing he could take the sting out of his previous comment.  
  
"Isn't this ironic?" she asked with a laugh, "We're best friends and sharing a room. If people found out they'd think you were the father!"  
  
Jamie began to laugh too, understanding her train of thought. "You do need to tell Val though," he said, sobering up.   
  
"Shit. Can you call her?"  
  
He sighed, not sure if this was the best thing or not. He picked up the phone and dialed the number pinned above his desk. When the phone picked up he said, "Val?"  
  
"Yeah? Jamie?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey, Catie asked me to call you. She's moved."  
  
"Moved? Where? Why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"She's sitting right here, too scared to tell you herself." Jamie shot a wicked grin at Catie's glare. "She's living at my house now...she's pregnant."  
  
"What!?" Val screeched. Jamie held the phone away from his ear, wishing girls in general didn't screech so much.  
  
I have a knew life now  
She lives through you, what can I do  
I feel so alone now  
I'll pray for you, we still love you  
  
Now:  
  
"She broke your hand, man," Hank told Jamie, as he examined his hand. Jamie was wincing in pain, trying hard not to move it. "Can you wait until the labor's over or do you want us to take you now and send for another ambulance for her?"  
Normally, Hank wouldn't have even asked, sending Jamie to the hospital first; however, he knew how close the younger EMT was to Catie and also that as long as he could stand the pain, waiting another hour or so really wouldn't do more damage.   
  
"We'll wait." Jamie replied, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. "But do you have anything for the pain?"  
  
"If I give you anything, I'm taking you off duty."  
  
"Fine!" Jamie hissed, not caring about being on meds on duty or not.  
  
"Then here." Hank handed him a tiny pill. "It's valium. You'll be aware of what's going on, but it will make you very happy. If I give you any more, you're going to be higher than a kite."  
  
"Thanks, man," Jamie replied, swallowing the pill dry. Within minutes he realized that while moving his hand was a definate no-no, although Hank was immobilizing it, life was definitely fun.   
  
***  
  
"C'mon, Catie," Tyler coached, "push!"  
  
"I always hated you perky preppy perfect people!" Catie grunted out as she pushed. Val and Tyler didn't take any offense as she continued her diatribe on exactly why she hated them, her top reason being that they were in labor right then. "Jamiiiiiie!" she screeched as she pushed once again.   
  
"I'm back," Jamie said, stroking her hair with his good hand. "Sorry, minor medical emergency."  
  
"Keep going Catie, you can do it!" Val cheered her friend on. "I have the head!"  
  
One last song given to an angel's son  
As soon as you were gone  
  
Two Months ago:  
  
"Gods, I hate everything," Catie cried, lowering herself carefully onto the sofa at the EMS station. She had become a fixture there since she had moved in with Jamie, often helping with inventory or the computers. Jamie just picked her feet up and began to massage them, as that was usually why she complained so much.   
  
"You'd think the two of you were married the way you act around each other," Tyler commented. He earned a pillow thrown at him from Catie who immediately demanded it back to support her back.   
  
"If you lived with her, you'd act like you were married too! All the time it's 'Jamie rub my feet', 'Jamie will you get me this', 'Jamie I'm hungry'!" Jamie replied, good-naturedly. He hated Billy and was hopelessly devoted to Catie Roth. If he could move earth and sky for her, he would try.  
  
"Well, you never do anything I ask!" Catie retorted, knowing it was an outright lie. So did everyone else at the station. She put her hands on her expanding stomach, feeling the life growing inside her.   
  
"So, decide on any names yet?" Val asked. Catie had steadfastly refused to reveal the names she had picked before the baby was born and Val was going crazy wondering.   
  
"Yes," Catie replied. Val perked up in anticipation, "If it's a boy I'm naming him I'm-not-telling!"  
  
Jamie began sputtering with laughter as Val's hopeful expression withered. "She said she wasn't telling, Val."  
  
"Will you tell?" Val asked, figuring that he would know.  
  
"No way!" he exclaimed, "I have to live with her! I never want to incur the wrath of Catie!"  
  
"You better believe it!" Catie agreed, brandishing her fist above her head. Unfortunately the effect was ruined when Jamie tickled the soles of her feet.  
  
Now:  
  
With a final push, Val was holding a squalling baby boy in her arms.   
  
"I'm not pushing again!" Catie pronounced weakly.   
  
"You don't have to," Val told her, "It's a boy."  
  
"Wooo! Go Catie!" Jamie cheered, hugging her awkwardly.  
  
"Now, what's the name?" Val asked, cleaning the newborn up.   
  
"Calien James Roth," Catie said, allowing Hank and Tyler to lift her gently onto the stretcher. Val handed her the tiny infant wrapped in a white blanket.   
  
"Come on, we need to get both of you to the hospital." Hank announced, firmly shutting the ambulance doors. Val was riding in the back with Jamie and Catie.   
  
***  
  
Two hours later, Catie laid in the hospital bed sleeping peacefully with Calien down the hall in the nursery. Jamie sat next to her, his hand wrapped from wrist to finger tips in a black cast.   
  
"Did I do that?" Catie asked, sleepily, waking up and seeing Jamie's hand.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "You've got quite the grip."  
  
"Sorry."   
  
"No you're not." Jamie's eyes sparkled as he called her on her fib.  
  
"I wish it had been Billy's hand."   
  
"Yeah, I know. It's cool."  
  
"Jamie?" Catie asked, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Catie," Jamie whispered, kissing her lightly on the forehead, but his words fell on deaf ears. She was asleep once again. 


	2. Crumbled

CRUMBLED  
By Maureen  
  
Disclaimer: lyrics by Sevendust, characters by Disney, but I'll take Jamie since they apparently don't want him! No money being made.   
  
I didn't put a language warning on the last one. I should have. This one DOES have a language warning J I don't know Billy's last name or if he even had one so for simplicities sake his last name is 'Majors'.  
  
Also, the last one flitted between past counting up the months and present. This one is only counting up the months.  
  
***  
  
3 months:   
  
Jamie held Catie's hair back as she paid homage to the porcelain goddess. This was the second time that day and Jamie had quickly figured out that 'morning sickness' didn't always limit itself only to the morning hours.   
  
She had only been getting sick for the past week or so but already she was more than tired of it. "Is it over yet?" she mumbled as the current wave of nausea passed.   
  
"Soon," Jamie told her, wishing he could make it all better now. "Soon."  
  
So sick I can't swallow  
So green I can't follow   
So weak I can crumble   
So we have all crumbled  
  
5 months:  
  
"Arg!" Catie screamed, from deep within the closet she shared with Jamie. They had been trying to go to the mall for nearly and hour now but first she had her daily duty to the goddess, now she was having trouble finding clothes to wear. "Nothing fits!"  
  
Jamie lay on her bed, arms laced behind his head, blissfully ignoring her. But if she couldn't find anything to wear, this could be a problem. "We're going to the mall for a reason, remember?" he reminded her.  
  
Catie emerged from the piles of clothing, a mixture of his and hers, wearing only her bra and underwear. "You try finding jeans that fit!" she exclaimed, brandishing the offending pants in front of her.   
  
Since they had been sharing a room and bathroom for nearly two weeks now, they had become used to seeing each other in various states of undress, although they had yet to see each other entirely naked. "Wear my shorts." Jamie suggested. "There should be a clean pair in there somewhere."  
  
With a growl she disappeared again, remerging wearing his shorts and her black t-shirt. She held the frayed jeans in one hand, "They're big!"   
  
"Belt," was all that Jamie replied, wondering if she was always this scatterbrained and he hadn't noticed or if it was a new development.   
  
***  
  
At the mall, they headed quickly to the department store maternity section first. Jamie felt that this should be done with Val and Catie instead of him, but Val still wasn't speaking with Catie. Something about being a "two-faced rat that won't confide in her best friend". Catie had already promised to go with her friend to the Babbages to see about a new video game later in order to bribe him into going.  
  
"Jamie!" she complained, "This stuff sucks!! All pastels and flowery!"  
  
"I don't think they make goth maternity wear." He told her with a wry chuckle.   
  
"Oh yeah," she mumbled. "Well, the stuff her sucks more than other places. Let's go to Mimi Maternity, at least they'll have something salvageable."  
  
"Whatever." He replied, his dream of going to Babbages before the mall closed sinking like the Titanic. Sighing, he followed her to the other store wishing that she had drafted somebody else to do this. Brianne or Faustus, hell, he wished she had asked Tyler!  
  
At Mimi Maternity, she finally found some clothes. "Look, Jamie! They have decent jeans here!" she exclaimed, holding a pair up.  
  
"Good. Try them on and let's go!" he told her.   
  
"The shirts still suck, though," she pouted slightly, then brightened "I could buy t-shirts at Gadzooks!"  
  
"See? All is not lost! Now go!" obediently she disappeared into the changing room, a pile of pants in her arms.   
  
"First baby?" the sales clerk asked him sympathetically. Kids today were having children so young!  
  
"Her first," Jamie replied, "but it's not mine. I'm just the bag-carrier."  
  
"Oh," the woman replied, suddenly finding another customer to help. Who could abandon a pregnant woman!   
  
Wipe my face - get up again get up again   
Wipe my face - get up again get up again   
  
"So, Jamie, what would you name your kid?" Catie asked, munching on a Cinnibon. Piled in the chairs next to her were bags from different stores around the mall, along with a tiny one from Babbages holding Jamie's new game.   
  
"Bob," Jamie replied, stealing a bite of her cinnamon roll. "Or maybe 'Joe'."  
  
"Those are terrible names!" Catie told him. Along with the clothes she had also picked up a book of baby names, which she flipped through. "What do you think of 'Valentine' for a girl?"  
  
"I think the holiday sucks and so does the name."  
  
Catie stuck her tongue out at him and swatted his hand away when he tried to steal another bite. "You have your lunch still to finish!" Catie was already on her dessert and Jamie hadn't even finished his sandwich.   
  
So you think you can wander my soul   
Pick me up I'm a fuck I'm a bastard   
SO WEAK I CAN CRUMBLE   
SO WE HAVE ALL CRUMBLED   
  
Six months:  
  
Catie sat by the phone in Alex's office, clad in her new jeans and a t-shirt that said 'I Love Punk' on it. "Look Billy, this is your fault! ... Why didn't I say anything? Hello! You were at military school! ... No, I swear ... Well, fuck you too!" she slammed down the receiver and blew her bangs out of her face.  
  
"I take it he wasn't too thrilled?" Jamie said from where he slouched on the couch with the other EMTs.   
  
"That would be the understatement of the year," she replied, joining them on the couch. "Gimme some of that moo goo gai pan."  
  
Val passed her a plate and the carton of Chinese, the night's dinner for everyone on night shift at the station. "He should pay." She commented. Despite her earlier anger at her friend she had quickly realized that Catie would need all the friends she could get in the next few months and she was her best friend. But she was still putout that she hadn't told her earlier.  
  
"He will," Catie replied, an evil glint in her eye. "I have some khaki pants. Tyler, can I borrow a polo shirt from you?"  
  
"Sure, but why?"  
  
"Time for me to visit his parents. Can you bring it to school tomorrow?" Tyler nodded his affirmation, turning the TV on to watch the Simpson's.   
  
***  
  
"Thanks, Tyler," Catie said, smiling up at the jock. She quickly pulled the shirt over her head and within seconds had transformed herself from the gothic rebel she was to a nicely dressed semi-prep. "It's amazing what clothes can do. I'll give it back tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder, heading towards Val's car. Usually Jamie's mom dropped the duo off at school since Catie couldn't ride on his bike anymore, but today they had been running late and Val had agreed to take Jamie and her over to Billy's house.  
  
"Hopefully this won't take long," Catie told Val as she climbed out of the car. Jamie was going to wait for her outside the front door; she had to do this alone.  
  
Ring.   
  
"Yes?" Billy's mom asked, coming to the door.  
  
"Hi," Catie said, flashing her best smile. "I don't know if you remember me, but I dated Billy about 6 months ago?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Catie right?" Mrs. Majors opened the door, gesturing her to come in.   
  
"Right," Catie replied. "Well, there's ah, something else we need to talk about. I spoke with Billy yesterday, I just found out he was back from military school, and he was less than helpful."  
  
"Please, sit down" Billy's mother replied, gesturing to a chair. She seated herself on the couch across from it. "Now, what is you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"There really is no easy way to say this, but I'm pregnant and the baby is Billy's." Catie held up her hand to stop the woman's cry of denial, "I know this because he's the only person I've ever had sex with. But I'm more than willing to take a test to prove it if you want."  
  
"I see," she replied slowly, not quite believing the information she just received. "Well, yes, before we do anything I'd like a paternity test done. When is your next doctors appointment?"  
  
"Next week, on Friday."  
  
"Can it be done then? We'll meet you at the doctors office?"  
  
"That's fine. Dr. Fuller at the Kingsport Hospital, my appointment is at 4:00."  
  
"Thank you. And we will be having words with Billy later. I'll see you soon." She escorted Catie out of the house before collapsing on the couch. What had her errant stepson done now?  
  
Wipe my face - get up again get up again   
  
Val sat with Catie in the waiting room of the doctor's office. It seemed as though pregnant women surrounded her. She had never even been to the OB-GYN, or the "gynie" as it was referred to by many women. She didn't like it.   
  
Catie fidgeted, wondering when the Majors would show up. Mrs. Majors had called her the night before, confirming the appointment. Only five more minutes before she was supposed to be called although she knew that doctors were often running late.  
  
Finally the door opened once again, admitting Billy and his parents. Billy looked sullen and defiant. Catie smiled at his parents, having no problems with them. Throughout everything they had been nothing but polite and supportive. They took seats on the other side of the room.   
"Caitlin Roth?" the nurse called. Catie got up to follow her into the examining room. "Now, you also want to do a paternity test today?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Yeah, on Billy Majors. He's the guy in the waiting room looking pissed."  
  
"No problem. You know the drill and I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Catie began to get ready for the exam, hating how cold the offices always were.  
  
1 hour later  
  
Catie had returned a few minutes earlier to the waiting room and now she and Val anxiously waited for the test results. After what seemed like an eternity the nurse came back calling for the entire group to come back to the doctor's office.  
  
"Catie, you say that Billy's the father." The doctor began, "And Billy's denying it. I have the test results right here and there is a 90% chance that the child is Billy's."   
  
"I knew it!" Catie crowed, hugging Val. Billy looked even more livid than they had thought possible.   
  
The doctor decided to make a hasty exit then, excusing herself with a quick "I'll let you discuss this in here."  
  
"William." Billy's father said sternly, "You did this. You must owe up to your mistakes. And selling your stereo won't cut it. Starting tonight you are going to find a job to help support Catie."  
  
"Ah, no offense, Mr. Majors, but I really don't think Billy is ready to be a father." Catie said hesitantly, hoping her intentions would not be misconstrued.  
  
"I know, Catie," He replied as if his son was not present, "He's too self absorbed and immature. But that doesn't mean he can't pay for things. You shouldn't have to support the baby by yourself. Will you need help caring for it later?"  
  
"Him. It's a boy. And I'm not sure yet what I'm going to do. But I'll let you know. Mrs. Majors has the number where I can be reached so if you have a question or anything."  
Val looked at her watched pointedly, "Catie, we need to get to work."   
  
"Yeah, bye!" Catie's grin resembled the Cheshire cat's she was so happy. Billy was a class-A creep but his parents were a decent sort.   
  
I wish you knew how it could be   
A broken soul - now you will see   
I wish you knew how it could be   
A broken life now you will see -- with me  
  
8 months:  
  
"I feel like a fat cow." Catie pronounced from where she laid on the couch at the station.   
  
"You've said that ever since you started showing," Hank reminded her without looking up from his French book.  
  
"Shut up," she told him witheringly, "I'm complaining here!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Hank mumbled, going back to ignoring her. She had become increasingly crabby as she had gotten larger simply because she was uncomfortable.  
  
"Jamie, I hate men."  
  
"That's nice," he replied, humoring her. She had also been making random statements like that for nearly two months now. "Does this mean I have to kick you out of my house now?"  
  
Catie's eyes widened in shock, thinking he was serious. "James Waite! How could you throw me out now?!" she screeched, slowly getting up, pillow in hand.  
  
"I wasn't serious!" he exclaimed, ducking away from her advances. "Make it up to you with a backrub?" Jamie had learned over the past several months that the key to Catie's heart, at least for the time being, was being willing to give back or foot rubs all the time.   
  
He took the pillow away from her and sat on the couch, placing the pillow behind him. Catie half sat, half laid against him as he massaged her shoulders in bliss. After nearly thirty minutes she fell asleep. Jamie was smart enough not to try to wake her and dozed off as well.   
  
The next morning Jamie woke with a flash of light in his eyes. "What?" he asked, thinking he had missed a call. Stupid all-night shifts. He was still on the couch with Catie sleeping, her head on his chest, his arm resting lightly on her stomach. Val and Tyler were standing at the other end of the couch, a camera in hand.   
  
"Gotcha!" Val said softly.   
  
Jamie groaned, throwing his head back.   
  
So sick I can't swallow   
So green I can't follow   
SO WEAK I CAN CRUMBLE   
SO WE HAVE ALL CRUMBLED  
  
9 Months:  
  
Catie sat at the restaurant feeling very out of place. Mrs. Majors, Eliza as she insisted on being called, had insisted on throwing the baby shower. Catie had wanted Val to do it but since the Majors' were already doing so much for her she felt obligated to let them, although, out of consideration to Catie, all of her friends had been invited.   
  
Of course the restaurant was the fancy kind that she normally would never have been allowed into. Catie had even had to go out and buy a new dress, a simply black sheath with a scoop neck. They had the private room in the back. A small table had been set up with the gifts from the Majors', Val, Brooke, Jamie (the only guy invited), and even her mother. Despite having barely spoken two words since Catie had left, Eliza had somehow convinced Catie's mom to drop off a present for her daughter, although she had made a hasty retreat.   
  
"Wow, guys, this is amazing!" Catie gushed, accepting the first box from Eliza. She carefully tore off the paper, revealing little blue baby clothes. "Ohh, they're so cute!"  
  
Gift after gift it went, from the stroller from her mother and the car seat from Jamie, to the clothes and toys from Val and Brooke, each one Catie thought was cuter than the last. "I love you guys," Catie told them, hugging each one.   
  
"I love you too," Jamie whispered, only loud enough for Val to hear.   
  
Wipe my face - get up again get up again 


	3. Small Town

Smalltown  
by Maureen  
  
Disclaimer: lyrics by Chumbawumba, story by me. This is yet another filler for the Mama Catie series. The next fic will NOT be a filler, but a story taking place AFTER Calien (pronounced Kal-in) is born. no money being made, I'm a poor college student, feed me.  
  
***  
  
Smalltown  
And every morning comes too soon  
All your nights are sleepless  
Poison arrows  
To ruin your tomorrows  
  
5 months  
  
"I don't want to go to school," Catie pouted, her lower lip sticking out. Her long black hair was down for once, partially shielding her face. However, it was not working on Jamie, her best friend and quasi-boyfriend.   
  
"Catie, if I can go, so can you," he told her reasonably. He was rummaging through the closet trying to find his khaki shorts. Finding the shorts he tossed them to her and quickly found a black t-shirt to go with it. "Wear this."  
  
"I'm not going back." Catie replied defiantly. She looked cute sitting there in an almost too small tank top and an old pair of his boxer shorts.   
  
"So you had a bad day yesterday, so what? Today will be better," while Jamie usually wasn't the voice of reason, he was slowly becoming one, at least when dealing with Catie.  
  
"A bad day? A bad day? Hello! Were you there? It was horrible!" Catie shrieked, offended that her problems could be made to seem so insignificant. "I was made fun of every class, called a 'whore' and a 'slut' repeatedly, the counselors tried to force me into a 'special class' again and to top it all off Val, my so-called 'bestfriend', still isn't speaking to me. Why the hell would I go back for more of that?"  
  
Damn. She had a point. Time to play the trump card. "So you'll just leave me to suffer through my boredom alone?" what Jamie had neglected to tell her was that life at school wasn't exactly easy for him either. The rumors of the babies' paternity, while Jamie wished they were true, were completely false. If the rumors kept up he'd be the most slept-around virgin in the entire city.  
  
Below suspicion  
Cafes full of people dressed as spies  
And all I know  
Is guilt for being different  
  
6 months  
  
"Catie?" Val asked hesitantly after school. They hadn't spoken in nearly 2 months despite having lockers next to each other and English together. Catie missed her best friend.  
  
"Hey Val," Catie replied, not quite meeting the taller girls eyes. School had gradually begun to improve although it was still far from the nightmare it used to be before she became pregnant.   
  
"I've missed you," Val said quickly, pulling her friend into a hug without warning. Tears ran down her face. "Will you forgive me?"  
  
"I've missed you too, Val," Catie snuffled. "And I guess I can forgive you … if you buy me a snack!"   
  
"Sure." Val said, tucking an errant blonde lock behind her ear. Smiling through their tears, they headed out to the student parking lot.   
  
Two hours later Catie and Val were lounging on Val's bed catching up on each other's lives. "Oh!" Catie exclaimed suddenly, not hurt but certainly surprised.  
  
"What?" Val asked, not sure if she should be concerned or curious.   
  
"Here!" without warning Catie pulled her baggy t-shirt up and placed her friend's hand on her stomach. "Feel that lump? The baby's kicking."  
  
When Val looked down she could in fact see the tiny feet kicking inside her friend. The lump was hard and she could feel a general outline of the baby. "Wow, Catie… I'm speechless."  
  
"Cool huh?" Catie said, not minding the kicking so much, yet. "Jamie will feel it for hours."  
  
"So you two are going out huh?" Val asked.  
  
"I guess so. I mean, nothing's official and I don't know if he wants to go out with me or not, but it's a nice fantasy. We're sharing a room and we know practically everything about each other, we may as well be going out."  
  
"He loves you," Val stated matter-of-factly.   
  
"He's a sweetie."  
  
"So, what's it like living with him?" Val asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Oh, man! He's a bigger slob than me!" Catie laughed while she said it, but in truth she was surprised that anyone was a bigger slob than she was. Their closet looked like a hurricane hit it and the laundry basket was usually over flowing.   
  
The room had a definitive dividing line though. The right side of the room was Jamie's and the left side Catie's. He had Metallica and NOFX posters, out of respect for Catie he had taken down the mostly naked women but had added a South Park poster instead. Her side had Rocky Horror Picture Show and Moulin Rouge posters. Both sides were littered with papers, textbooks, and CDs. The stereo was usually on and the desk was buried under a pile of rubble but no one was interested in unearthing it.  
  
It's always raining stones  
There's a killer in the home  
In a small town  
Everybody looks the same  
  
7 months  
  
"Slut!" the girl sitting in the seat next to Catie hissed before the teacher came in the room.   
  
"Frigid," Catie responded automatically. She was sick to death of being taunted and tormented at school, her only haven being the EMT station where she was working as an assistant to Brooke. Technically she didn't work there, but Alex had jokingly said that if she spent any more time at the station he'd have to hire her. The deal they had worked out was that for every hour that Catie helped Brooke, Brooke would baby-sit for Catie once the baby was born. So far, Brooke would be sitting for almost 48 hours.  
  
Instead of taking notes on the Napoleonic War, Catie motioned to the door and then left class. With her bladder capacity nearing what seemed to be nothing, she frequently left to the restrooms. What a wonderful excuse to get out of class.  
  
There are unwritten rules  
Unspoken words  
Should I pack my fear and go?  
  
8 months  
  
"I feel like a beached whale," Catie told Brooke from where she stood filing old call reports.   
  
"But you're bringing life into the world! Isn't that a totally awesome feeling?"   
  
"It's lost some of its awesomeness. I mean, now I can barely get comfortable sleeping and any balance I used to have is shot to hell." Catie neglected to mention how her stomach seemed to always get in her way as well.  
  
"Jamie loves you though," Brooke was astounded, like everyone around the couple, about how naïve they both seemed to be. It was so obvious that they were both madly in love that it was nearly causing cavities for the people around them. For all they bitched and complained about being uncomfortable and having to take care of every whim and need, they both loved it.  
  
I have to leave somehow  
Before they run me out of town  
I have to leave somehow  
  
9 months   
  
Catie waddled into her room and lowered herself carefully onto her bed to start reading her English homework. They were reading Dune and she was about 50 pages behind where she was supposed to be.   
  
"You sure you're only having one kid?" Jamie asked from where he laid on his bed. He had his geometry book open but had only been staring at the pages.  
  
"Bite me!" Catie replied good-naturedly. Jamie was one of only a few people she allowed to tease her about her size. The doctor said that she was actually under weight but she felt huge and her stomach was out of proportion with the rest of her body.  
  
She was only a few days until her due-date, and didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. How could something the size of a watermelon fit through something the size of an orange? Sure, a stretchy orange, but still! "I can't wait to see you little one," Catie whispered. 


	4. Home

Home  
By Maureen  
  
Disclaimer: song by Sevendust, story by me. This is fourth in the Mama Catie series, the 3 previous stories are (in order) Angel's Son, Crumbled, & Small Town.  
  
***  
0-3 months  
  
"He's beautiful," Catie whispered as she watched her baby, her baby, sleep in his bassinet at the hospital. Even though thick glass separated them, she was afraid she would wake him if she spoke too loudly.   
  
"Yeah," Jamie replied, in a normal voice. He was under no maternal illusions about waking the child. However, he was of the firm belief that the delusions of mothers must be taken seriously or face painful repercussions. After all, if it weren't for maternal delusions many ugly babies and ill-tempered offspring would have been drowned. "He's so small."  
  
"You wouldn't say that if you had been the one carrying him," Catie retorted, alluding to the first time out of bed since the birth of her child. She had screamed, unprepared for the image of her once near-perfect figure all but destroyed.   
  
"Calien James," James mused. "I like it. Suits him."  
  
"You'd better like it!" Catie told him, "Seeing as I've named him after you!"  
  
"I don't like it," a third voice spoke up. The voice was obviously male but not the low rumble of Hank or Tyler's tenor. "He should be named for his father."  
  
"Billy," Jamie spat, his good hand unconsciously clenching into a fist. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Catie put a restraining hand on Jamie's arm, not expecting to physically stop him but to remind him where they were. "It is his child too, the birth certificate says so."  
  
"Stay away from Catie." Jamie ordered.  
  
"Or what Waite? I can't even see my son?" Billy asked coldly. He was flashing his 100-watt smile, but both Jamie and Catie were immune. It was a remarkable dichotomy, the voice as smooth as glass and about as warm with the super-star smile.  
  
"Simple. I'll make you."  
  
"You and what army? Hell, you couldn't beat me on a good day, much less one handed!"   
  
Damn, Jamie thought, I certainly can't beat him with this blasted cast on. "Fine then, when it's off."  
  
"Guys, watch testosterone levels!" Catie broke in, disrupting the macho repartee. "Jamie, like it or not, Billy is Calien's father. The agreement we've worked out is that Billy can spend weekends with Calien with a chaperone. Meaning his parents or me. Eventually, when Calien's old enough Billy will be able to baby-sit for him. And Billy has a job to help pay for things. And Billy!" Catie called to him, not forgetting him, "I live with Jamie. And I love him. This means he'll be around. You're going to have to deal with it. I don't love you and I never will. You are Calien's father, but Jamie is his dad. Got it both of you?"  
  
Numbly both man-boys nodded. Billy couldn't believe she didn't love him and Jamie couldn't believe she did.  
  
Wreckage - My mind  
Insecure - All the time  
Once loved - Now paralyzed  
I once thought - I'll never die  
  
Jamie walked next to Catie as she was wheeled to the car to go home a few days after Calien was born, the baby wrapped snug in a blue blanket with a white cap on his little head. "This isn't your moms car…" Catie said, confused at the silver four-door Honda civic waiting.  
  
"It's mine. Do you like it?" Jamie told her. "I ah… I used the winnings from the dirt bike races and then sold my dirt bike for a down payment. I'm going to be paying it off forever, but I got it really cheap."  
  
"I love it!" Catie gushed, kissing Jamie lightly on the cheek as he bent over to take the baby so she could get in the car.   
  
***   
  
"We never really figured out how this was going to work," Jamie remarked, looking around the already cluttered bedroom. "I'm not sure this room can handle us and Calien."  
  
"I've taken care of that," Jamie's mother said. She was not very active in Jamie's life since she was working two jobs in an effort to support herself and her son, plus put Peter through college. She was more than happy to let Catie live with them, but had not been as motherly as she had wanted to be. "Well, sort of."  
  
"Sort of?" Jamie replied dubiously. For now most of the baby stuff was against the living room wall and the bassinet was in his room.   
  
"If you're willing to clean out the 'junk room', you can have a suite of sorts. And for your birthday I will pay one of your car payments."   
  
Jamie and Catie had both forgotten. Jamie's birthday was in two weeks. "Done. Thanks," Jamie proclaimed, hugging his mother. "I'm going to call some friends to help!"  
  
Melissa Waite walked away laughing softly, wondering where he got his energy. Ah well, she had to go to work.   
  
"What does she mean, 'junk room'?" Catie asked.  
  
"Well, my dad left us years ago and at first my mom couldn't accept it and kept all of his crap. She threw it all in the spare bedroom. Then other junk just started to accumulate. Before we knew it, there was so much crap in there, we just shut the door and hoped it didn't multiply while we weren't looking. We can clean it up, and it will take a week or more just to get rid of the crap, and use it."  
  
"You've had a spare bedroom? I didn't have to share with you all this time!?" Catie shrieked.   
  
Jamie nodded sheepishly. In all honesty, it hadn't even occurred to him to clean it out. "But just think of all the stuff we learned! I would never have known what a 'camisole' was or how to unhook a bra!"  
  
"I'm not cleaning it, Mr. Waite. You are," Catie said calmly. She had enjoyed sharing with him. Immensely. Especially when he got her food in the middle of the night. And explaining under wire was a great moment too.  
  
***  
  
"We have to clean this?" Hank asked, not believing the mess in front of him.   
  
"I think declaring it a federal disaster area would be a better idea," Val piped up from behind Hank.   
  
Jamie had called the squad up to help. He knew his fellow bleacher junkies would never help with this and as much as he sometimes hated to admit it, the squad was his friend, preps or not. This was the first time they had been to his house. Catie sat in the desk chair with Calien, nursing him.   
  
The spare room was directly across the small hallway from Jamie's and from his desk, she could see into the room. Well, if there were no bodies blocking the door that is.   
  
"Come on, we'll trash as much as we can and sell the rest." Jamie begged, knowing that he'd never be able to do it alone.   
  
"Sure," Tyler said, rolling his sleeves up, "but if there are animals in here, all bets are off." Tyler had studiously not looked at Catie at all since he had shown up. He had looked everywhere but her. He didn't want to admit it, but watching her nurse Calien unnerved him.   
  
Frustrated - Our simple life  
No one listens - Everyone lies  
Who said "Home is where you hide"?  
Strong as shit now you see  
  
Two days later they had most of the room emptied. They had filled five garbage bags with trash and another six with smaller things to be sold at a garage sale. Tyler and Val had even left to go borrow Val's fathers' pickup truck to haul everything away.  
  
"It's not done yet?" Jamie asked weakly. He was sitting in the hallway, his back to the wall. He had no idea it was this bad. "Catie? How important is this?"  
  
Catie ignored him and dragged another trash bag out to be loaded on the truck. As long as someone watched Calien, she was helping. He was so small that he slept most of the time and only woke to be fed or changed. "Check his diaper."  
  
"Phew…yucky stinky diaper!" Jamie exclaimed, "what have you been eating kid?" sighing, he somehow managed to pull himself off the floor to change the baby's diaper. Hank took his place on the floor.   
  
Jamie changed him and then deposited the now-awake child in Hank's arms. "You hold him while I clean," He instructed.  
  
Hank looked down and the child, carefully supporting his head. So small. So perfect.   
  
I'm home - leave it to me  
(leave it to me)  
From left to right...  
From left to right...  
  
It took the entire weekend to simply empty the room. "You owe us big time man," Tyler told him as they left Sunday night. Jamie nodded and planned to order pizza for them next shift. Amazing what pizza could do. Forget cheese, behold the power of pizza.  
  
Jamie and Catie stood in the open door, wondering what next. "Musty. We should air it out."  
  
"Clean it, buster," Catie told him. "It needs to be aired and cleaned."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Jamie mumbled, heading to the kitchen for cleaning supplies. Their home. Sure, it was only two rooms and a bathroom, but it was their palace. Scrubbing would be hellish.  
  
I tried - my Father said,  
I'm scared - she always said  
They grab and pull until I tear  
  
"No! You have to support his head!" Catie told Billy, rescuing her son from his clumsy arms. "Haven't you ever held a baby before?"  
  
"No…" Billy mumbled. They were sitting in the Waite's backyard with Mrs. Major's. Jamie was inside seething about Billy being over and moving the last of the baby furniture into the new 'baby's room'. They hadn't decorated it, but it was clean, aired and smelled like pine and baby powder. What more did it need?  
  
"Like this!" Catie ordered, depositing Calien in his grandmother's arms. "Hold your arms like….no, that's too stiff, relax! He won't bite, he doesn't have teeth yet, so even if he tried it won't matter!"  
  
"I hate the name, Calien." Billy told her sullenly.  
  
"Tough. Here," Catie took her son back and gently placed the infant in his father's arms. After tensing at first, Billy began to relax. "See? Not hard at all!"  
  
"He's so small."  
  
"Don't worry, he'll grow, very quickly." His stepmother told him, a small smile playing on her features. As much as she disliked what her stepson had done, having a child before he finished high school, it was nice to be a grandmother and spoil the baby rotten. Less than a week old and already she was plotting how to spoil him. But that's what babies and grandmothers are for, right?  
  
Without warning, Calien scrunched up his face and began to wail. Billy jumped backwards as if slapped, fortunately he did not drop the baby. "Oh, Calien, it's just your nitwit father! Calm down, precious…" Catie reclaimed the infant and unhooked her bra to feed him. "You're just hungry, huh?"  
  
The screaming infant immediately quieted, suckling happily.   
  
"Shouldn't you go inside or something?" Billy asked, unsure what to do. She was breast-feeding in front of him!  
  
"Why? You've seen my breasts before and I'm just feeding him. I'm not doing anything wrong."   
  
"But, but…" Billy began to flush, his smooth talking act flying out the window.  
  
"She has you there," his stepmother chided him. Let him squirm a little.  
  
Meaning - Too deep to swim  
When's a good time for the end?  
Who said I was your Friend?  
  
"Have you begun to look at daycares yet?" Mrs. Majors asked Catie, once they were alone. "Summer is short."  
  
Catie sighed, "Yeah, I know. I don't want to put him in a daycare though, he'll still be so small, fragile. And daycare…they say that kids in daycare end up more violent."  
  
"You know we're paying for it?"  
  
"Yeah, and it's not that I'm ungrateful, I just want the best for him. Jamie only works three days a week, but he works 24 hours at a time! And we'll both have school and I'm getting a job soon…and no offense, but I don't trust Billy alone with Calien, not yet at least." Catie blurted out many of her fears quickly, unsure how her 'mother-in-law' would react. They were close, but still the invisible boundary of 'unwed-teenage-mother and teenage-fathers-stepmother'.   
  
"It's hard," the older woman agreed. "But you're doing a good job. You are a good mother."  
  
Catie didn't look her in the eye, not sure if she should believe her or not. True, she had never lied to Catie and had been more than generous helping her…but why wouldn't her parents come see their grandchild then?   
  
I'm home - -Leave it to me  
(leave it to me now that you've seen)  
I'm home - leave it to me  
(leave it to me)  
  
Calien's muffled shrieks pierced Jamie's dream about being the sultan of a harem of gorgeous women. For some reason, the women were shrieking. Then they began to poke him. Wait, women did not shriek or poke in his dreams. Worship, yes, but never poke. Poking was for…Catie. The baby. Damn.  
  
"I got it," He mumbled, although in his sleep-laden state it came out more like 'Ih ga et.'  
  
Working on autopilot, Jamie quickly began to rock Calien, he wasn't quite comfortable calling him 'son', and heated up a bottle. He could not wait for the day Calien began to sleep through the night. Hopefully, it would be before school stated up again. "Shh, shh, calm down, I'll feed you in a second." He deftly guided the tip of the bottle into the screaming mouth, nearly instant quiet other than small sucking noises. "See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?"  
  
From left to right...  
From left to right...  
Suffocated - our simple life  
No one listens - everyone dies  
Never a chance - how could you see?  
  
Jamie gently laid Calien in his crib, making sure he was once again fast asleep before returning to his room. Catie was sitting up in her bed, eyes wide awake despite the early hour, her hair resembling medusa. "I've been thinking," She began.  
  
'I've been thinking' is always a bad way to begin any discussion in Jamie's experience. He carefully sat on his bed, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"We would have more room in here if we pushed the beds together." Catie said, unaware of the turmoil her first sentence caused.  
  
Jamie exhaled, releasing the breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. Only the beds. He could deal with that even sleepy. "Okay," he agreed, "but we'll do it in the morning."   
  
"Night, Jamie, love you," Catie said, laying back in bed.  
  
"Night Catie, love you too," he mumbled, asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
Catie laid in bed, unable to sleep, finally, she climbed into Jamie's bed, spooning against him. He never woke up, simply wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.   
  
I'm home - leave it to me (leave it to me)  
I'm home - leave it to me (leave it to me now that you've seen)  
I'm home - leave it to me (leave it to me)  
I'm home - leave it to me (what the fuck did you say?) 


	5. No One Said it Would be Easy

No One Said It Would Be Easy  
By Maureen  
  
Song by Sheryl Crow and some other people. Story by me. No money being made and no permission was given. Of course, if you don't ask they can't say 'no'.  
  
***  
Summer 2003:  
  
"Catie?" Jamie asked, "Do you know anyone in a Mercedes?" he was hauling a box out of the car trunk, moving his family from his mothers house to a small two-bedroom apartment. They were going to move into a house someday, but for now, this was the best they could do.   
  
"A Mercedes-Benz?" she asked, a box of her own in her arms. Her two-year old son, Calien, was staying with Brooke Linear while they moved. "No..."  
  
"Well it's been sitting there since we got here and hasn't moved. No one has gotten out either."  
  
Catie put her box down and brushed an errant lock of dark hair out of her eyes. She had not had a hair cut since Calien had been born and her hair was nearly down to her waist. "I'll go check it out."  
  
She headed over to the car, knowing that Jamie was standing only a few meters away, making sure she was safe. He was only a senior in high school, but he was responsible and watched out for her. "Um, sir," she said, tapping lightly on the window, "Do you need any help?"  
  
The car window rolled down, the tinted glass slowly revealing her fathers face. "Caitlin." He said in his clipped baritone.  
  
"Dad?" Catie replied, confused. He had not seen nor spoken to his daughter since she told him she was pregnant. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I head you were moving into an apartment with your boyfriend. I wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
"I see. So all of a sudden you had an attack of consciousness and decided to come help the poor teenage mother? Is that it?" Catie was understandably upset. "You wanted to see if I was some sort of crack-whore?"  
  
"I had heard you were doing surprisingly well. And I came to apologize for my behavior all these years. Ah, would you and...James is it? like to join me for lunch?"  
  
Catie glanced at her watch. "Sure, why not? Nothing fancy."  
  
"Is the Chinese place down the street all right?"  
  
"Fine. I'll go get Jamie." Catie turned away, not quite sure how to feel. On one hand, they had worked hard for every scrap they had, every dime for rent, and all of a sudden her father, in a Mercedes-Benz appeared. She didn't want to sound ungrateful, but she was proud of herself. She was doing all right. Not great, not even okay, but they were getting by. Barely.  
  
"Jamie," Catie said, returning to her boyfriend, "It's my father. He wants to take us to lunch."  
  
"Catie, we can't. I have five dollars on me and I need that for gas later tonight." Jamie reminded her. They were far from wealthy.  
  
"I have two dollars. And he invited us. In that car, he can pay! Jamie, let's see what he wants. He says he wants to apologize. I don't trust him, but if nothing else, we get fed. The best meal we'll have for a while, most likely." Jamie nodded, picking his box up to carry it into the apartment. Catie waved her father over, and picked up her own box. Lunch or not, they still had to move.   
  
With restrained dignity, her father emerged, "Why are you moving in here?" he asked, stressing 'here'. 'Why not some place nicer' went unsaid.  
  
"We can afford it and it is zoned to Kingsport High School," Catie explained. "We aren't exactly rolling in money you know."  
  
Inside the apartment was clean and littered with boxes. "Mr. Roth," Jamie said, wiping his hands on his worn jeans. "I'm Jamie Waite, pleased to meet you."  
  
"Kevin Roth," the other man said, glancing disdainfully at Jamie's filthy hands before deciding to shake it. "So you're my grandsons father."  
  
"I'm helping raise him, yes, but I'm not his biological father if that's what you mean. I consider him my son, though." Jamie stood up straight, painfully aware of the holes in his jeans, the stained gray t-shirt, his worn doc martins. Everything he and Catie were wearing was from thrift stores.   
  
"Are you two ready for lunch?" Catie asked, breaking the awkward silence. She was clad in ripped jeans of her own with an old KHS shirt on.   
  
It's obvious the trouble we're in  
When your father pulls up in a Mercedes Benz  
He says he just happened to be in the neighborhood  
But before he leaves he slips the landlord the rent  
  
"So, Caitlin, you graduated." Kevin Roth said, more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yeah," Catie nodded, taking a bite of her tofu and vegetables, " I sent you a graduation invitation. I've got a job at a bank as a teller too, they're going to pay for most of my college if I major in business too."  
  
"You're going to college?" he replied, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. We're not living in that dump forever. And Jamie is making decent money too, enough for us to pay the rent and utilities."  
  
"Are you in school too, James?"  
  
"Yeah, senior in high school. I'm an EMT, head of my squad, I'll start college when Catie finishes so we can have more time with Calien."  
  
"So he's in daycare?"  
  
"Unfortunately," Catie told him, making a face, "it's affiliated with a Montessori school, so he'll go there once he's old enough. I don't want him in day care for long, I'm hoping to work it so one of us is home every afternoon and evening."  
  
"And his birth father pays for this?"  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said, "He pays for daycare and sees Calien every two weeks. And holidays. But, why the sudden change of heart? Why are you here, now?" Billy showing up every other weekend had become routine and even tolerable to a certain extent. Jamie usually worked Friday/Saturday and Tuesday/Wednesday so he was either at work or asleep when Billy showed up which made everything easier. The few times that Jamie had been awake he had been doing homework and hadn't even had the energy or inclination to pick a fight with the older guy.  
  
"I was expecting the two of you to be unfit parents. I was going to call my lawyer and have Calien taken from you," at the shocked and outraged faces before him, he raised his hands trying to placate them, "but you aren't. You're doing fine, despite the obstacles. I think I'd like to get to know my grandson."  
  
You say, "It's just a question of eliminating obstacles"  
As you throw your dinner out the kitchen door  
You say, "I know how you try"  
But honey, let's eat out tonight  
  
September 2003:  
  
"Can you believe that man?!" Catie fumed, as she made dinner. It was one of the rare days that both she and Jamie were not working and she had decided to cook them both dinner. "I can't believe he sent us money!"  
  
She pulled the chicken potpie out of the oven, letting it cool while Jamie poured water into the glasses. "It's not like we don't need it, Catie." Jamie pointed out; the bills were sitting on the counter, waiting for him to pay them.  
  
"That's not the point! We are going to do it! Us! No help!"   
  
"I know, but it's harder than I thought it was. Calien needs more than I bargained for and it isn't going to get any easier. Look, why don't we take the money and put it in a savings account for Calien's college? And any other money he gives us can go in there too."  
  
Catie pursed her lips, not wanting to accept any money from her father. "I guess so, I just don't want to accept anything from him."  
  
"I know, baby, I know. I like this. It's good." Jamie told her, waving his fork around.  
  
"It's from the Bisquick box. I'll make is again then, if you like it."  
  
No one said it would be easy  
But no one said it'd be this hard  
No one said it would be easy  
No one thought we'd come this far  
  
"Hey Jamie," Nathan said at lunch. As usual, Jamie wasn't eating. It was the end of the month, which was always the hardest part financially and he had used his lunch money to put gas in the car. "What's up?"  
  
Jamie looked up from where he was sitting, head on the table. Calien had been sick over the weekend and that combined with work had wiped him out. "Not much," he croaked, the circles under his eyes made it clear that he was lying.   
  
"Whatever, man," Nathan said, wondering what was up with his new friend. He was new at school and Jamie had been assigned as his 'buddy' to help him out the first couple weeks of school. It was a job usually reserved for one of the super squad and, despite being a diehard bleacher junkie, he was now considered part of the super squad by default. "You just seem, well, tired."  
  
"That's because I am tired, Nate. I didn't get much sleep this weekend." That was an understatement. It was Labor Day and everyone had gone to the county fair, which meant sunstroke, dehydration, and general mayhem all around. He had spent all of Friday night helping to prepare and restock for Saturday and then all of Saturday at the fair patching people up. Sunday he had spent with Calien, trying to make him feel better and do his homework. He had meant to clean the apartment as well, but hadn't been able too.  
  
"Partying all the time?" Nathan asked slyly. While he was in between the bleacher junkies and the super squad, he knew the reputation that most punk rockers held for parties, beer and women. He wanted to be a part of it.  
  
"Not quite," Jamie replied shortly, "More like working and trying to do my homework while my son screamed because he's sick."  
  
"Your son?" Nathan asked stupidly.  
  
"You haven't heard yet? I guess I'm no longer the school scandal. Yeah, my son. He's two. He has the flu and is sharing his misery."  
  
"But you said you were only eighteen, right?" Nathan just didn't understand it. Sure, he knew kids had sex young, but he thought that was only inner city kids, not suburbanites from Virginia.  
  
"Yeah. I'm eighteen. I live in an apartment with my girlfriend and her son, pay my own rent and am completely exhausted. Oh, it's her son, I'm not his real father, but I'm helping raise him since his father is a scuzzfart." Jamie explained fairly quickly, he was too tired to really get into it. "And I'm the head of my EMT squad. That's my life's story."  
  
"Wow," Nathan said, trying to digest all this new information. "I'm not sure I could do that. I know I couldn't."  
  
The bell rang then, forcing everyone to head back to class.  
  
The teacher in Jamie's government class babbled on about some old guy that had died recently named Strom-Thurman who had apparently done something for about half of forever while Jamie slept, his head on his desk. "James Waite! Wake up!" the teacher commanded, her voice like a rusty old saw.  
  
Jamie looked up blearily, wondering why he needed to know any of this or why he should care.   
  
"You'll need to know this later," She reprimanded, "Pay attention."  
  
"I seriously doubt it unless I am a government major in college," Jamie told her in a sleep-laced voice. He had just managed to get into a good doze too.  
  
"You'll see, when you enter reality, you'll care then." She told him.  
  
Jamie reached down and picked up his backpack. He opened he front zipper and pulled out unpaid bills for utilities, car insurance and the like. "This is my reality," he said, brandishing the bills, "It doesn't get any more real than the unpaid rent and wondering how you're going to pay for your next meal."  
  
You can't seem to ever fold up a shirt  
I bring it up and you think I'm a jerk  
But I think we're here to stay  
I can't imagine it any other way  
  
"Jamie! I need money for the laundry!" Catie called across the small living room/kitchen Monday morning, "The box of quarters is empty."  
  
"I'm broke, Catie. I don't even have lunch money. Can we manage until Friday? I get paid then," Jamie replied, putting his schoolbooks into his backpack.   
  
"Not if you want a clean uniform for tomorrow or clean underwear," Catie informed him, her shoulders sagging. She knew they didn't have any money, but was hoping that maybe he had enough to do one load at least. They could get by if she did one load. "We need to get going if you're getting to school on time and Calien to daycare."  
  
"I'll have money this afternoon, okay, Sweetheart? I don't know where or how, but I'll have $5, is that enough? I can try for more," Jamie picked up his backpack in one hand and Calien in the other, following Catie out of the apartment.   
  
"We can get two loads done with $5, so yeah, that's fine. Whites and darks are the most important. But I have class tonight. You'll have to do it."  
  
Jamie sighed, wishing he could sleep for even a few more hours. It wasn't that he refused; it was that doing the laundry with Calien underfoot at the Laundromat was always a challenge. And homework. And making dinner. And cleaning the bathroom. "I love you Catie Roth." He told her, strapping Calien in his car seat. "And you too Calien."  
  
"How will you get to the Laundromat?" Catie asked, "I'll have the car all day."  
  
"I'll take the bus to pick up Calien and then I guess we'll walk. Not much choice. Let's get going."  
  
No one said it would be easy  
But no one said it'd be this hard  
No one said it would be easy  
No one thought we'd come this far  
  
"Hey Nathan," Jamie said, dropping his books on the lunch table. "Do you have $5?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to do laundry. I can pay you back on Monday since I get paid Friday. We need money now though." Jamie hated to ask anyone for help, and asking for money was much more humbling than asking for a babysitter. He had learned to suck it up for Catie and Calien.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Nathan replied, digging into his pocket and pulling the bill out. He wasn't quite sure how to treat his friend now that he had found out his 'horrendous' secret. He was still Jamie, but it made his omnipresent sleepiness and the fact that he was dirt poor much more obvious. "Have you started your Physics project yet?"  
  
"Shit. No, I forgot. It's due Friday, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you had a partner." Nathan knew that Jamie was planning on blowing the project off since he didn't have the money for the supplies. Especially if he was borrowing money for the laundry.  
  
"Not yet." Jamie shrugged it off. He wasn't going to do it.  
  
"Well, we could be partners. You know all the technical mumbo-jumbo and I can make the car itself. We'd make a kick-ass car."  
  
"Maybe. I have to watch Calien tonight and I work tomorrow and Friday nights."  
  
"So come over on Wednesday?"  
  
"I can't, Catie has class on Wednesday nights. The only day I could would be Thursday and that's not enough time."  
  
"I could come over and bring supplies to your place, where is it?" Nathan was nothing if not persistent.  
  
"Fine, whatever, see you tonight then. Glen Gables apartments, #459." Jamie gathered his books up, wondering what possessed him to give the other man his address. No one came over except for Brooke and occasionally, Billy. It was a slum apartment complex, it wasn't in the same stratosphere as most of Kingsport. He was insane.  
  
Sometimes I wonder who he's picturing  
When he looks at me and smiles  
  
Jamie sat on the floor in the living room; one eye making sure Calien was staying out of trouble, and the other supervising his hands as they folded the laundry. Calien was fairly well behaved as toddlers go, but trying to keep him entertained while waiting for the washers and dryers to finish was murder. He had the attention span of a gnat, which usually was fine. He moved from one toy to another and back again with no problems. Until the toys are gone, or simply left at home.   
  
It surprised him then when a knock came from the front door. "Who is that, Calien?" Jamie asked, genuinely surprised. "Do you know who it is?" he opened the door, keeping the chain on, no sense taking chances. He peered out, "Nathan!" he exclaimed, surprised. Jamie quickly shut the door again, reopening it without the chain. "Hi. Welcome to toddler heaven."  
  
"Hey. Nice." He commented, not saying anything about the Salvation Army furniture or the clothes on the floor. "So, you're Calien?" he asked, when the toddler came up to inspect him.  
  
"Don't mind the clothes, I was just folding them. Give me a minute to finish." Jamie told him, depositing the clean clothes in the bedroom.  
  
Nearly and hour later Catie arrived to take Calien off their hands so they could really get to work. "You know, we're almost finished," Nathan told Jamie, nearly two hours after they began. "I told you we could do it."  
  
Jamie yawned loudly in response. "Yeah, really quick. It's almost 10:00 and I haven't done any other homework yet. Work more on it Wednesday?"  
  
"Sure," Nathan responded, kicking himself. He knew how tired Jamie always was and yet he was forcing him to stay up later.  
  
No one said it would be easy  
No one said it'd be this hard  
No one said it would be easy  
No one thought we'd come this far  
Oh, and look we've come this far  
  
That night, Jamie and Catie lay in bed, both worn out. "I love you Jamie," Catie said, kissing him lightly on the lips. Jamie returned the kiss, rolling on top of his girlfriend.   
  
"I love you too, Catie," he mumbled into her hair as he kissed his neck. "We don't do this often enough."  
  
"I know," she replied, turning off the bedside lamp.  
  
A/n: I have a twin. Be afraid, be very afraid. ;) Also, the scene where he was brandishing the unpaid rent bills and whatnot is from a true story. One of the people I admire most, Edward Mueller, in the world was kicked out of his house at 16 and that was his reality until he was forced to drop out of high school in order to feed himself. Now he's known as Eddie Vedder, the front man for Pearl Jam. 


	6. With Arms Wide Open

With Arms Wide Open  
By Maureen  
  
Music by Creed. no money being made and all that jazz.   
  
***  
  
Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
  
"Jamie!" Catie cried, rushing into the small house, grocery bags in her arms. She deposited the groceries on the kitchen table while her boyfriend wandered out the door to help unload the car.   
  
He brought in the last three bags and began to help put them away. "You hollered?" he asked, wondering if she had anything else on her mind.  
  
"I have an announcement later, at dinner. Where is Calien?" she told the younger man, putting the groceries away.  
  
"He's next door playing with Mike. I told Leah that he had to be home by 6:00," Jamie told her smoothly. He had deposited his son with the next-door neighbor shortly after he woke up from his nap so he could clean house. It was difficult enough making ends meet between work and school, the least he could do was help with the housework when he was home.  
  
It had been a difficult five years for the couple, but they were doing all right. Jamie was studying to become a paramedic and was an EMT-I at the local EMS station; he had managed to graduate from high school and had even done reasonably well. He had chosen to forego college to care for his son and to help support his family but he and Catie had already decided that he was going to college as soon as they could afford it.   
  
Catie worked part time at a bank and was studying business at the University of Virginia. The bank helped pay most of her tuition, part of why she had chosen business as her major, and the state was paying the rest since she was an 'unwed single mother'. It was difficult, but they were making it.  
  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
  
"So?" Jamie asked, practically bouncing around the kitchen table as he set it with the faded place mats and mismatched silverware they used on a day to day basis. Catie had become a thrift store and garage sale super shopper and they were saving as much money as the could to get all the little things, like matching silverware, that helped when guests came over. Their house was already a home though. Despite the fact they were frequently short on cash, they were never short on love.  
  
"Calm down!" Catie laughed, stirring their dinner on the stove and supervising Calien as he washed his hands. "You're such a child!"  
  
"I learned from Calien!" Jamie told her solemnly, shutting the water in the sink off. "He's the best kid."  
  
Finally, their supper was ready and Calien was munching happily on his hamburger helper and carrots. "Calien?" Catie asked, "Would you like a brother or a sister?"  
  
Calien stopped eating to ponder this question for a moment. "A brother," he pronounced. "Are you going to get me one?"  
  
"Jamie?" Catie asked. "Would you like a son or a daughter?"  
  
Jamie didn't answer, his jaw nearly on the table. Finally he managed to remember how to speak. "You, you're, you're pregnant?" he finally asked dumbly.  
  
"Well, that's usually how poor people like us get a son or daughter. We can't afford to adopt." Catie told him, smirking slightly. She had found out two days earlier and had been trying to figure out the best way to tell him since then. Another baby would be a mixed blessing. On one hand, a new life, a child of their own, but a child also meant more money, time off of work and school.   
  
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
  
That night after Calien was put to bed, Jamie and Catie lay in bed too. While they usually were studying or doing more chores after he went to sleep, this night they chose to simply sleep as well. "I love you," Jamie said, as Catie snuggled up to him.  
  
"I thought you were mad, earlier. We can't afford another baby."  
  
"I know, but we'll survive, we always do. Are you feeling okay though?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, no morning sickness or anything, yet. Give me another month or two though," even in the dark, Jamie knew Catie was giving him a wry smile.  
  
"Catie?" Jamie asked, softly, "I'm not sure I can do this."  
  
"You've been a wonderful father for Calien, I'm sure you will be a wonderful father this time too. And don't worry about the money we still have all of Calien's old things, the crib, high chair, that will help. We'll somehow make it."  
  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
  
Jamie fumbled in the dark for a minute, turning the bedside lamp on and getting out of bed. Catie sat up, her hair a dark halo around her shoulders, eyes a question mark. He dug in the pocket of his leather jacket, the same one he had worn throughout high school, for a moment before pulling something out. He knelt down on one knee in front of Catie and cleared his throat. "Caitlin Marie Roth, will you marry me this Christmas?" he presented an open velvet box to her, a simple silver band glistened inside of it.  
  
Catie began to giggle, nodding her head.   
  
"You're not supposed to giggle!" Jamie told her, confused and annoyed. He was asking her not only to marry him, but also to marry him in less than four months.   
  
"Get up!!" Catie managed in between giggles, "Of course I'll marry you! Duh!"   
  
Jamie climbed back into bed, his manhood affronted, but relieved. He felt so much better after asking her, as if the world was lifted off his shoulders. "You're still not supposed to laugh," he muttered, petulantly.   
  
Catie calmed down, hiccupping occasionally. "Sorry," she replied, not sounding sorry at all. "But we've lived together since we were in high school, I can't conceive of my life without you. Even if you had never asked me, I always would have considered us married."  
  
"Really?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Really and truly, you loveable goof. Let me see the ring?"  
  
"It's not much," he told her, handing the ring over, "it's all I could managed, but it's paid for and it's all yours. Our names are engraved on the inside."  
  
"It's beautiful!" Catie exclaimed, sliding it on her ring finger. "I love you!" she gave his a quick hug before going back to admire the ring.   
  
"I, ah...I, well, I can't afford a wedding band, Catie. You should know that now." Jamie rubbed the back of his neck. He knew Catie wasn't materialistic, but damn it, these things mattered! They had to be done right!  
  
"It's more than perfect," Catie assured him, kissing him passionately.  
  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
  
Jamie practically flew to the station the next morning, he was so happy. "Hey Alex!" he called as he passed his boss's office. "How's it hanging?"  
  
"Hey Jamie!" Alex called back, wondering why Jamie was so...cheerful. It wasn't quite 9am yet and he was practically perky! It was too early to be perky. "Did Catie spike your coffee with extra caffeine this morning?"  
  
"Nope, something better!! She said she'd marry me!"  
  
"Congratulations!" Alex said, surprised. He clapped the younger man on the back like guys tend to do, briefly wondering why it had taken this long.  
  
"There's more! We're going to have a baby!" before Alex could reply the siren went off, and Jamie was off and running, herding the other three squad members to the ambulance.  
  
With arms wide open  
If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
  
"Hey Catie!" Jamie whispered, coming home early the next morning. It was only a few minutes before her alarm went off, so he didn't feel too bad about waking her. "What do you think of Spider?"  
  
"Spida?" she mumbled, gripping her pillow more firmly.   
  
"As a name for the baby!" it had been a relatively slow night at the station and Jamie had spent his time online trying to find the perfect Goth/rebel baby name. And he would only name the kid 'Agony' or 'Wynter/Winter' over his dead body.  
  
"I think it need to be squashed," Catie told him, rubbing her eyes blearily. "And we don't know if it is a girl or boy yet. It doesn't even know. We have seven months to decide. Go to sleep."  
  
Sighing, Jamie headed to the bathroom to shower and change before saying hello and goodbye to Calien. He was going to go to sleep for the day, dreaming dreams of a white wedding and a beautiful cherubic child of his own. As much as he loved Calien, and as far as Jamie was concerned, Calien was his son, he would die happy knowing he had a child of his own too. A little Waite running around...  
  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open... 


	7. Your Song

Your Song  
By Maureen  
  
music from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack.  
  
***  
  
James Waite sat in the small room given to nervous grooms at the back of the church. He didn't understand it. The brides were given a huge boudoir to get ready in, enough room for any five girls, and the grooms were given what looked like a broom closet with slightly better lighting.  
  
When he had said something to one of his best men. Nathan had looked at him askance, mumbling something about how he could be worried about the grooms chamber less than an hour before his wedding. He had left a minute later to do whatever it was that best men do.   
  
It was a Christmas wedding like Jamie had said, and Christmas in Virginia meant that it would be a white wedding. It also meant a very short, cold honeymoon and wedding crammed in between jobs and the week that Val and Brooke were going to take Calien so they could have at least some peace.  
  
Over all, the wedding plans hadn't been a disaster like Jamie had expected. Catie's parents were paying for it as long as they kept it small and they weren't going anywhere for a honeymoon. As far as Jamie was concerned though, a week without worrying about Calien or having to watch him was vacation enough. He loved his son, but having a toddler was difficult and tiring.   
  
my gift is my song  
and this one's for you  
and you can tell everybody  
that this is your song  
and maybe quite simple  
but now that it's done  
  
Catie sat in the bridal chamber, wearing her wedding dress. It was white lace and looked very 'Wuthering Heights', complete with a floor length skirt and long sleeves. It was winter after all. She was just beginning to show for her second pregnancy so they were getting married just in time. She did not want to be obviously pregnant for her wedding.   
  
Her maid of honour, Val, was fixing her hairpiece, making it perfect before Catie put it on. Instead of a traditional veil, Brooke and Val had added matching lace and tiny blue roses to a cream coloured tiara. Her other brides maid, Brooke, was out somewhere making sure everything was perfect.   
  
Despite it being a small wedding, everything was tastefully done in cream and light blue. There was something magical about being married, Catie thought, and gothic was not what she wanted. She wanted more of a fairytale...on a reasonable budget.  
  
"Val, I'm getting married!" Catie said for the umpteenth millionth time that afternoon. No matter how many times she said it, she still couldn't quite grasp that she was going to be 'Mrs. James Waite' in less than an hour. A year ago, or even six months ago, if someone had told her that she was going to be 'Mrs. James Waite', she would have stepped on to her women's lib soapbox and started ranting. Now, for some reason, she was looking forward to it.   
  
She had decided years ago that she wanted to marry Jamie, but she had never once considered changing her name until he had asked her to marry him. Now she was about to Caitlin Waite. Billy, Calien's father, had insisted that his son's last name not change though.  
  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
that I put down in words  
how wonderful life is  
now you're in the world  
  
"Ready?" Alex asked, checking his watch. "It's time."  
  
"Yeah," Jamie groaned, getting up from his seat. "Yeah."  
  
Jamie stood at the head of the sanctuary, trying not to figet in his tuxedo. It was rented from the local shop, but it was a tuxedo. He hadn't gone to prom and had never worn one. Now he knew why they were penguin suits. Of course, he was willing to ponder all sorts of strange and bizarre ideas as long as he didn't think of what was about to happen.   
  
"Scared?" Nathan asked, through the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Shitless," Jamie responded. It was one thing to raise your best friends son. It was one thing to be completely in love with aforementioned best friend and live with her. It was one thing to be hopelessly devoted to her and pretending like they were married. It was another thing entirely to actually get married.   
  
The wedding march began and time seemed to stand still.  
  
sat on the roof  
and I kicked off the moss  
well soon the these forces, well they,   
they got me quite cross  
  
First came Calien, the ring bearer, dressed in a tiny tux with shorts and knee socks, followed by Brooke and Val Linear. Jamie didn't even register them. After what seemed like an eternity, Catie entered on the arm of her father.   
  
He blinked and she was next to him, the priest beginning the ceremony. The words flew past both Jamie and Catie, both saying 'I do' without hearing the words. Finally, the priest said "you may kiss the bride."  
  
"My angel," Jamie whispered, kissing his wife, WIFE, gently on the lips.   
  
Catie returned his kiss, with interest.  
  
but this sun's been kind  
while I wrote this song  
it's for people like you  
that keep it turned on  
  
Catie registered the cheers of thier friends first, and broke the kiss, a chesire smile plastered over her face. Jamie, for his part was trying to grin even larger than she was. They headed back down the aisle together, followed by their bridesmaids, and Calien. Married.  
  
so excuse me for getting  
but these things I do  
you see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
well things, well I really need  
your love is the sweetest diamonds I've ever seen  
  
At the reception, conveniently held at the same church, they stood in the center of the room while the crowds of people gathered around to wish them well. For his part though, Jamie was amazed at the number of people. His current squad was there of course with the super squad, and Alex, his mother and grandmother had managed to come and Nathan. Catie's entire family had shown up though and when Catie had said that her family was on the large side, she wasn't kidding. His mind was swimming with names and relationships from her family.   
  
"Thank you, Aunt Rosie," Catie said, to the small, wizened woman currently taking up their attention.   
  
Finally, everyone sat down to eat dinner before the dancing began.   
  
"I love you, Caitlin Waite," Jamie whispered in his wife's ear.   
  
She giggled and nodded back.   
  
and you tell everybody  
this is your song  
it may be quite simple  
  
The lights dimmed slightly and the speeches began. Val, Alex, and of course, Jamie and Catie's respective parents. It was all very dizzying.   
  
Then came the dancing, the song they had chosen was Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton. The couple danced together, swaying together to the simply guitar melody, before breaking apart to dance with their new inlaws. Jamie's father had left years before, so Catie danced with Alex, the closest thing Jamie had to a father.   
  
Soon they were joined by their friends and family, in a joyous party.  
  
but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
that I put down in words  
how wonderful life is  
now you're in the world  
  
"Okay! I'm going to throw the bouquet!" Catie cried out to all the single women. As if elephants were stampeding, the single women ran across the room, clumping together in an effort to catch the bouquet.   
  
With one swift move, she threw the flowers into the air, watching the mad scramble of french twists and dresses go flying along with the bouquet.   
  
"I got it!" a voice exclaimed, triumphantly, from under the pile of bodies. After untangling themselves, Brooke Linear emerged, brandishing the bouquet. "I got it!"  
  
Val groaned, "My little sister is getting married before me!" she said, although she was smiling.  
  
"Yay Brookie!" Catie cheered for her almost-little sister.  
  
"So who'll be the next groom?" Jamie asked with a grin. "If we're throwing the bouquet, we should throw the garter too!"  
  
Catie groaned good-naturedly, sitting down on the chair she had been standing on minute earlier to throw the bouquet. With a leer, Jamie lifted her skirt up, revealing a dainty blue and white garter. "It's my mom's," Catie whispered in his ear.  
  
Jamie blushed scarlet, knowing the old adage 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue'. Despite the cat-calls coming mostly from Nathan, Hank and Tyler, Jamie did not remove the garter with his teeth, opting for the safer route of his hands. With a quick flick of his wrist, hone from years of rubberband shooting, the garter went sailing through the air towards the single guys.  
  
Unlike the women, there was no pile of bodies when it landed. One hand merely reached up from the middle and snatched it, not letting anyone else touch it. The hand was attached to Alex.   
  
"I'm a little old to marry Brooke, but hey," he said, smiling. Hank and Tyler stared at him in shock. They were already unsettled by seeing him dance and act like...well, like a normal person. Unlike Jamie, who had been working with Alex for six years, they rarely saw his human side.  
  
Brooke sat in Catie's chair, her skirt pulled up seductively, as Alex tried to place the garter on her leg without more embarrassment than necessarry. Both were blushing scarlet.  
  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
that I put down in words  
how wonderful life is  
now you're in the world  
  
That night Jamie and Catie retreated to the Kingsport Marriott to spend the rest of the weekend. The rest of their honeymoon would be at their house, Calien free, but Jamie's mother and grandmother had bought them two nights there.  
  
"I love you, Mrs. Waite," Jamie said, falling into bed, exhausted.  
  
"I love you too, Mr. Waite," Catie replied, snuggling up to him, "I know we're supposed to make love and all, but the idea of a full nights sleep is too good to pass up."  
  
"I know," Jamie replied, already half asleep, "We are such an old, married couple."  
  
A/N: :) like? 


	8. To Zion

To Zion  
  
By Maureen  
  
Lyrics by Lauryn Hill, featuring Carlos Santana  
  
For everyone - Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Ramadan, Winter Solstice.or whatever makes you happy.  
  
This is the 8th Mama Catie fic. The others are (in order) Angel's Son, Crumbled, Small Town, Home, No One Said it Would be Easy, With Arms Wide Open, and Your Song. The story after this is called Butterfly Kisses.  
  
***  
  
2006  
  
Unsure of what the balance held  
  
I touched my belly overwhelmed  
  
By what I had been chosen to perform  
  
Catie Waite tried to study for the business accounting final that she had to take in an hour, but the baby inside her refused to stop kicking. "Shhh, little one," Catie whispered, "Mommy needs to study."  
  
The child refused to listen, as most children do.  
  
She sighed and tried once more to focus on memorizing all the different variations of the equation for determining interest. This was going to be a long test.  
  
But then an angel came one day  
  
Told me to kneel down and pray  
  
For unto me a child would be born  
  
"Hey Jamie," Catie said coming home after the final. She had already stopped at the daycare for Calien and the grocery store for dinner. School or not, the chores still had to be done. "How was work?"  
  
"In here Catie!" Jamie called, from the far end of the tiny house. "What do you think?" he asked, wiping his forehead and smearing paint on it. He was splattered with light green paint, although it appeared that he got more paint on the walls of the room, than anywhere else.  
  
"Oh wow!" she exclaimed, not expecting the room painted. "Where did you get the paint?"  
  
"The station. That's why it's green. But I figure we can get some stencils or something and do some trim or whatever. You like it?" he had wanted to do something special for his wife for months now, but hadn't been able to think of what he could do. When Alex had tried to throw away the unused paint from the station, he had jumped at the chance to paint Calien's room.  
  
"I love it!" she exclaimed, hugging him, "Do you like it Calien?"  
  
Calien looked around his bedroom solemnly. "Can you do blue trucks daddy?"  
  
Jamie squatted down to be eye level with the five-year-old. "I can't do trucks for you, squirt, but I'll see what else I can do, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Calien agreed, "Can I go watch TV?"  
  
"Get," Jamie told him, shooing him out of the room and turning to Catie, "The paint should be dry tonight, so I can move the furniture in here tomorrow morning."  
  
The third bedroom in their tiny house would be the baby's room; Jamie was going to paint some leaves on the door to that room, since the baby was going to be a girl. He would add flowers to the door when he had more paint.  
  
Woe this crazy circumstance  
  
I knew his life deserved a chance  
  
But everybody told me to be smart  
  
The next day, Catie took Calien to the park while Jamie moved the furniture back into the bedroom. She was 8 1/2 months pregnant so she was no help and Calien was still too small. "What should we name the baby?" Catie asked him.  
  
Calien pondered the question for a minute before answering decisively, "Jesus Christ!"  
  
Catie stared at him shocked. "You want to name her what?"  
  
"Jesus Christ," he answered. "Why?"  
  
"Um.that's a boys name," she told him. "The baby is going to be a girl."  
  
He shrugged and went to play on the monkey bars.  
  
Look at your career they said,  
  
"Catie, baby use your head"  
  
But instead I chose to use my heart  
  
"Hey Jamie," Catie said that afternoon. It was a rare weekend when they were both off from school and work. They didn't have many of these days and tried their best to be productive and talk when they did.  
  
"Hey Catie, what're you looking at?"  
  
"Our finances."  
  
Jamie winced, knowing how little there was. While they had been doing better and better over the past years, they were still very broke and paying off old debts. "Dare I ask?"  
  
"Well, I think if we rearrange a little, we'll be doing better. And I should be getting a raise and promotion after I graduate. If I take summer classes I could graduate in December instead of next May."  
  
"But you're having a baby this summer! And this way you can spend more time with Calien. Plus you will be working part time still. We can manage. But what's that over there?" he asked, pointing to some circled numbers.  
  
"Well, that's how much you earned last year and how much of it was put towards the house, food and other necessities. I already took out what Billy pays us for Calien.and I think if we are very careful, we can make it. I mean, we have enough with what I earn part time to take care of the new baby. But we won't have much to save for her college." Catie sighed. "Once I graduate we can really get our debts paid."  
  
"But Catie, I'm going to college after you finish, so it is another four years of struggling."  
  
"Why do you have to go? You can stay a paramedic. You make plenty."  
  
"Because, they announced yesterday that we were merging with the fire department and everyone was going to have to be retrained over next summer. I'm either going to need a paramedic's degree or a fire science degree if I want to continue. Without a degree in something, I'm SOL." Jamie could hardly believe she suggested he not go to college. They had agreed! She would go first and then he would because they wanted to succeed.  
  
Now the joy of my world is in Zion  
  
Now the joy of my world is in Zion  
  
"Sorry," she muttered, "I know, you need to go to college. I just don't want to spend another four or more years struggling like this."  
  
"I know, sweetie, I know. But if I take summer courses, I could graduate in maybe three years. Certainly not more than four." Jamie held her close, and kissed her cheek. "We've come this far, we can make it another few years. Besides, you'll be making more than me once you graduate. So it won't be quite so bad."  
  
"Yeah," Catie replied doubtfully, "Have you ever been on a cruise?"  
  
"A cruise?" Jamie repeated, trying to figure out where the conversation jump was going, "No.I haven't."  
  
"After you graduate from college and we save for a few years, I want to go on a cruise. Me, you and the kids."  
  
"Anything once we can afford it."  
  
How beautiful if nothing more  
  
Than to wait at Zion's door  
  
I've never been in love like this before  
  
"Have I ever told you how much I hate your guts Jamie Waite?!" Catie hissed as another contraction hit.  
  
Jamie held her hand and winced every time she squeezed it. "I know, I hate me too," he agreed. He hoped she didn't break his hand this time. "You're doing fine though, Catie, you're doing fine."  
  
"Screw doing fine, I want to see you squeeze a football through an orange! It fucking hurts!" she told him. He didn't take any of her insults personally, as he knew she enjoyed being a mother and that she loved him. It was just the pain talking.  
  
He didn't remind her than a natural birth with no anaesthetic had been her idea. He had been all for her having an epidermal. Then again, he just didn't want his hand broken. He knew when to forget about everything else and look out for himself.  
  
Now let me pray to keep you from  
  
The perils that will surely come  
  
See life for you my princess has just begun  
  
Val and Nathan were in the waiting room, waiting for the child to be born.  
  
Val had just completed her first year of medical school. Everyone had known that she was going to be a doctor and everyone had thought that she and Tyler were going to marry. She had realized after dating him for less than a year that she didn't love him. He had moved up to Michigan for school and no one had heard from him since.  
  
Nathan had graduated from Jacksonville University only a few weeks earlier and had just started working for Delta airlines as a co-pilot. His hours were flexible and he enjoyed it.  
  
"Weird seeing them together isn't it?" Nathan asked. He had met Val at the wedding.  
  
"You mean all lovey-dovey and sickening sweet?" she asked.  
  
"No, I mean the high school rebel and Goth who broke every rule they could are the responsible parents of a five year old and about to have another baby. They work and go to school and have a mortgage Val," Nathan shuddered. It was too bizarre.  
  
Val thought about it for a minute. "You're right. They are the perfect parents. Yet, they somehow were high school terrors. Despite doing almost everything wrong..they got everything right."  
  
"Yeah. Weird."  
  
And I thank you for choosing me  
  
To come through unto life to be  
  
A beautiful reflection of his grace  
  
"One more push, love, and you'll be done," Jamie coached. They had been trying to have this baby for nearly ten hours and he was ready to call it quits. Catie was too.  
  
"Bastard!" she screamed, pushing once more. The cry of a newborn filled the room, filling her parents with happiness.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Waite, it's a girl," the nurse said, handing them the baby.  
  
For I know that a gift so great  
  
Is only one God could create  
  
And I'm reminded every time I see your face  
  
Jamie rushed out of the room to tell Val and Nathan. "It's a girl!" cried, bouncing up and down. "A girl!"  
  
"What's her name?" Val asked Catie, coming into the hospital room.  
  
"Um..good question. Calien wanted to name her Jesus Christ, but I don't think that would work."  
  
"Definitely not," Val agreed. "How about Rose?"  
  
"Rose?" Nathan repeated.  
  
"Yeah, because she's all rosy colored."  
  
"I like Rose," Jamie said, "Rose Waite. I like it."  
  
"Me too," Catie agreed. "But she needs something fantastic too.how about Saphyne? Rose Saphyne?"  
  
"Saphyne?" they all repeated.  
  
"It's from a fantasy book I once read. I like it. Besides, I'm her mother!"  
  
No one argued.  
  
That the joy of my world is in Zion  
  
Now the joy of my world is in Zion  
  
Now the joy of my world is in Zion  
  
Now the joy of my world is in Zion  
  
Not quite a year later, Jamie sat in the auditorium, six-year-old Calien on one side of him and not quite one year old Rose in his lap. Pomp and Circumstance played from the school orchestra and Caitlin Waite nee Roth proudly walked down the aisle with the other business graduates, clad in her blue cap and gown.  
  
Marching, marching, marching to Zion  
  
Marching, marching  
  
Marching, marching, marching to Zion  
  
Beautiful, beautiful Zion  
  
After commencement, Catie introduced them to one of her professors. "Catie! Congratulations!" he said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Macdonald. This is Jamie, my husband and my kids Calien and Rose." Catie said by way of introduction, "Jamie, this is Prof. Macdonald."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking Jamie's hand. He was tall and thin, with brown hair and a salt and pepper beard.  
  
"You too," Jamie replied, feeling like he had the words "high school diploma" tattooed across his forehead.  
  
"I'll see you around, Catie," he said, "And by the way, you have a beautiful family."  
  
AN: When I was two my mom asked me what I wanted to name the baby (he wasn't born yet). I said "Jesus Christ". My mom nearly had a heart attack, after all, where does a 2 year old Jewish girl learn the name Jesus Christ?! Anyways, she replied "I think that name is taken" and yeah.my bro is NOT named J.C.  
  
In addition, a few years later, my little friend was about to get a baby brother. Her parents decided to get her a puppy so she could learn about taking care of a baby. She wanted to name the puppy "John" and the baby "Spot"! yeah.that didn't happen either.  
  
Two prime examples of why siblings should not name each other. 


	9. Butterfly Kisses

Butterfly Kisses  
By Maureen  
  
Song performed by Bob Carlisle (I'm pretty sure other people have performed it before him though)  
  
Disclaimers: standard disclaimers apply. Who wants to road trip to Toronto this spring break and visit a certain dark haired Canadian actor? Hmmm?  
  
***  
2012  
  
Jamie Waite sat between two classmates that he didn't know, trying not to sweat too profusely in the early summer heat. He was nervous, but more than that, he was anxious. It took more will than he thought he had possessed not to turn around.   
  
He remembered all the years of working, trying to help Catie through college, waiting for his turn to go. Once he got in to college, it was another long four years, his only break during winter vacation, before he could graduate.  
  
He had been rolling the idea around for months now, ' James Waite, college graduate'. It seemed almost surreal.   
  
Kingsport had merged their fire and EMT teams together, cross training all of the adult staff. Now, he was both a fire fighter and a paramedic. In only a few minutes he would also have a Bachelor's of Fire Science.  
  
Finally the row in front of his began to walk down the aisle and he stood. He kept his hands firmly by his sides, trying not to adjust his cap. It would not be cool to have it fall off. Almost mindlessly, he followed the girl in front of him down the aisle and towards the stage. He tried not to fidget when he got up there.   
  
"James Waite!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, he walked across the stage, smiling. He accepted his BS in his left hand and shook hands with the dean of the university with his right.   
  
He turned towards his family in the audience, his wife Caitlin and his two children, Calien and Rose, waving. He could hear them clapping and cheering, calling his name.   
  
After the commencement ceremony was over, he headed straight to them, arms outstretched.   
  
"Go James!" Caitlin whispered in his ear. "I love you!"  
  
"Go Dad!" Calien yelled. "You did it!"  
  
There's two things I know for sure.  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
  
2013  
  
"Jamie!" Catie called from the kitchen table. She was going through the mail and paying their bills. Catie was also pregnant with their third child and was due in ten weeks. "You have a letter from the high school!"  
  
"The high school?" Jamie repeated, wiping his greasy hands on his coverall. He had been working with Calien teaching him how to change the oil and check the fluids in a car. They now had two cars and did the basic maintenance and upkeep themselves. Later that afternoon Jamie was going to help Rose wash both cars for her allowance money. "Why would they send me anything?"  
  
"It's an invitation to your ten year high school reunion. Mine was last year, but we could go because Rosie had the chicken pox, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Do you want to go? I mean, I don't really care."  
  
"Sure, why not?" Catie asked rhetorically, "Wonder if we'd still be the school scandal..."  
  
Jamie laughed, "Probably. Once a 'goth sloth' always a 'goth sloth,'" he reminded her, using the name Tyler had once called her.   
  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all...  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
  
The Waite's had left their two kids in the hands of one of their neighbors to babysit and showed up at the old high school gymnasium. It was decorated with maroon and gold streamers and the DJ was playing the hits from the beginning of the century.   
  
Standing just inside the doorway they surveyed the people already there. In the dim lighting they didn't recognize anyone. "Want some punch?" Jamied asked, his eyes twinkling mischieviously.   
  
"What are you planning?" Catie hissed, remembering that look.   
  
"Nothing important," he replied with mock hurt, pulling the top of a small absolut bottle from his pocket. "Just making this party interesting."  
  
"Oh no you don't James!" she said, "I am not drinking any spiked punch!"  
  
Before they could continue their conversation, Principal Carlson strode up to the couple, smiling. "James! Caitlin! How nice to see you!"  
  
"Yeah..." Catie replied, unused to seeing her former nemesis acting polite towards her, "You too."  
  
"How many kids do you have now?" he asked, "Five? Six?"  
  
"Two, Carlson," Jamie replied cooly, "This is our third. Calien is twelve and Rosie is seven."  
  
"How nice! And where are you working? There was no college listed when you graduated Jamie," Carlson knew they were struggling, they were bleacher junkies.   
  
"I graduated from the University of Virginia, Richmond with a degree in fire science. I'm a firefighter crosstrained as a paramedic and to deal with hazarous materials for Kingsport. I also teach a class once a week to kids at the local elementary schools about fire prevention." Jamie informed him, knowing this information would piss Carlson off, "Catie is the general manager of all the Well's Fargo's in Kingsport and the outlying area."  
  
Carlson's eyes widened, surprised at how well the couple was doing. "Congratulations. Have you seen Nathan yet Jamie? He's getting some punch, excuse me." he left quickly, both pleased that they had managed to not screw their lives up completely, yet a bit disappointed that he couldn't laugh and say 'I told you so' even to himself.  
  
Jamie and Catie looked at each other and shrugged, so in tune with the other that they didn't even have to ask what the other was thinking. Carlson was a loser back when they were in high school and he still was.  
  
"Jamie!" a familiar voice called out. "Didn't expect to see you here, man!"   
  
"Nate!" Jamie exclaimed, pounding his old friend on the back. "That's why we showed up, always challenging the status quo!"  
  
"No kidding! Hey Catie, how're you?" Nathan asked, touching her stomach lightly. "Do you two rabbits ever stop?"  
  
"Hi Nathan," Catie laughed, "I guess it does seem like I'm always pregnant, huh? Every time I come back here or see you I am."  
  
"I want you to meet my fiance!" Nathan beckoned a tall blonde woman over, introducing her as 'Natalie'. "Natalie, this is Jamie and Catie Waite."  
  
"Pleasure," she said, shaking their hands firmly. "Nathan's mentioned you before, Jamie."  
  
"Oh boy..." Jamie whistled, "Whatever he says I did is a lie. Honest."  
  
"Speaking of things you did, was it you who spiked the punch?" Nathan asked.  
  
Catie glared at her husband and crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"I wish. Not for lack of wanting to though."  
  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning,  
and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
Despite being stained with soot and sweat, Jamie held his newborn daughter and wife close. He was grinning like a fool and scaring the nurses that walked past. At 29 years old, he was finally able to be the father he wanted to be, able to provide for his family and even managing to pay his debts while eking out a little savings.   
  
He knew he couldn't do it without his wife's income, or support from his family and friends, but he was secure. He no longer had to wonder if he could afford to eat lunch anymore like he had back in high school.   
  
"I think I had better return her to the nursery now," the nurse said, interrupting the cooing to the newest member of the Waite family. "You can see her later."  
  
Jamie reluctantly surrendered the infant, watching as she was taken out of the room. "We are so lucky you know," he informed his wife.  
  
"I know," she replied. She was two days past her due date when she had the child and it had been such a quick labor that Jamie had been at work fighting a fire. He had headed straight to the hospital when he had heard that his second daughter had been born. He had arrived nearly an hour late. Catie laid in the bed, her long, dark hair matted with sweat and no makeup on. Jamie thought she looked most beautiful like this. "We never picked out a name."  
  
"I thought maybe Jude, since she was born between the Beatles memorial for John and George." Jamie suggested. She had been born only a few days in between the death markers for John Lennon and George Harrison.   
  
"I was looking into maybe a biblical name this time. I like Zara." While neither were especially religious, both had been raised to believe.  
  
"Zara?" Jamie asked, trying it out. "I like it, it's different. And it is still biblical...why not both?"  
  
"Zara Jude doesn't sound right though, Jamie."  
  
"True," he agreed, "but Jude Zara Waite has a pretty good ring to it. Whaddya say?"  
  
"I like it. And you need to head back to work, I'm sure your four hours is almost up."  
  
"Yes dear," he teased, kissing her cheek, "I'll be home later tonight if you call and I will pick you up from the hospital tomorrow. Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Sweet sixteen today.  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember...  
  
"Dad?" Calien asked after Rose had gone to sleep. It was just the two of them until Catie and Jude came home tomorrow. Calien stood in the doorway to his parent's room, clad in his pajamas.  
  
"Yeah, Squirt?" he replied, looking up from Lord of the Rings.  
  
"Why did Billy, my real dad, not want me?" Jamie groaned inwardly. He knew the question would come up, but he had been optimistic that it would happen after he was old and gray. No such luck appearantly. "That's not true," He said, "Come on in and sit on the bed."  
  
Calien climbed up, looking less like the boy of 12 that he was and more like the little baby he had been.   
  
"Mom and Billy were both very young and weren't ready to be parents. But your Mom grew up because she loved you and wanted to do the best she could. Billy tried to grow up too, but he wasn't able to."  
  
"You're younger than Mom and you helped her raise me," Calien pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. I love your Mom, she is my best friend. People mature at different ages. Your Mom and I grew up quickly, Billy didn't. It does not mean he loves you less."  
  
Calien nodded solemnly, thinking about what his dad had said. "Sometimes the kids at school make fun of me because I don't have the same name as you and Mommy."  
  
Jamie nodded, "Well, Billy wanted you to have his name, but your mom wouldn't let him since he isn't raising you. But he wouldn't let you have my name either because he is your father. So as a compromise we agreed to give you your Mom's name before we got married. She was Catie Roth, just like you are Calien Roth." he hugged his son, rubbing his arm lightly. "Anything else?"  
  
Calien shook his head, still wide eyed. "No," he replied softly.   
  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,  
I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
Jamie rolled over in bed trying to block the sudden rays of sunshine from his eyes. "Wake up Daddy!"  
  
Blearily Jamie looked at the bedside clock. 6:15 it blinked back at him. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Jamie mumbled to his seven year old daughter, Rose.  
  
"But Mommy's coming home today with the baby!" she said happily.  
  
"Yes, but not for many more hours. She can't come home until 5:30 this afternoon. We're all going to go pick her up and get some dinner. Now why don't you climb in bed with me and go back to sleep?"   
  
"You are no fun, Daddy," she pronounced, heading back to her room.  
  
"Stay out of trouble!" Jamie called after her, saying a quick prayer to the gods of fire that she didn't burn the house down. Sighing he got out of bed to close the curtains which had been left open.   
  
All the precise time.  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly,  
spread your wings and fly.  
  
"Hey loverboy," Catie said when her husband came in the hospital room later that day. "Did the kids burn the house down?"  
  
"Not for lack of trying," Jamie replied wryly. "Rose woke me at 6:15 to come pick you up and Calien wanted to know more about Billy at 10:00 last night."  
  
"Nice to know they kept you occupied. Well, I'm ready, we just have to go down to the nursery to pick up Jude and we can grab the KFC."  
  
"Cool," he said, helping his wife into the wheelchair, both more than comfortable with the routine. "So Mrs. Rabbit, want any more babies?"  
  
Catie seemed to ponder this for a minute, "Well, let's see...there's already twelve years between these two...why don't we wait another twenty years before deciding Mr. Rabbit?"  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me."  
  
She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
Then she leaned over... and gave me...  
  
"Hey Val," Catie said stirring the ingredients to the green bean casserole together. "How's life?"  
  
Val had become a pediatrician and was quite successful. She had entered into private practice with two other doctors in Atlanta, Georgia. "Not bad, chicken pox are going through the area. Nothing surprising there though."  
  
"Do you ever wish your life was different?" Catie asked.  
  
"Sometimes," Val replied honestly, "but I accomplished my goals. I did what I set out to do, now I am working on new things."  
  
"Yeah, but here I am, 30 years old, three kids and a morgage. I'm happy, but it just doesn't seem like my life."  
  
"Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"Nothing a good vacation wouldn't cure. We went to Jamie's ten year reunion a few months ago. Made me realize all the dreams I gave up. I don't regret it, but at the same time, I wish I had been able to at least try." she sighed, wondering why she was questioning her life after all she and Jamie had been through. She loved him and she loved her family.  
  
"You can still try. Sure, you had to put them on hold, but now both and Jamie are out of school and Calien is old enough to watch your other kids for a few hours in the day time. I mean, you can still write the great American novel. Don't give up."  
  
"Thanks Val, I - Rosie! Calien was playing his game, you will have to watch your movie later! I have to go, Val, bye!" Catie hung up the phone not waiting for Val's reply. She had another domestic crisis to avert.  
  
Butterfly kisses, with her mama there.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry."  
  
Later that night Jamie and Catie were talking in the living room after the kids went to sleep, Catie was curled against her husband's chest, listening to the deep rumble of his chest. "My figure is shot to hell, you know," she said randomly.  
  
"You're beautiful," Jamie assured her.  
  
"My boobs sag," she retorted, more matter of fact that anything else.  
  
"Baby chewed and filled with milk. They are badges of motherhood," since when was Catie Waite concerned with her figure?  
  
"You must be delusional," Catie reached up to feel his forehead. "Hmmm, no fever..."  
  
"I'll give you a fever, wench!" Jamie cried, picking his wife up and carrying her outside into the rain. She shrieked trying not to wake the kids up, but still to show her surprise.  
  
He dumped her on the ground, both of them soaked through. Grinning he tried to help her up.  
  
She blew him a rasberry and got up without his help. Laughing like children they danced in their front yard, all of Catie's doubts erased. What she had now was far better than 'what ifs.'  
  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is.  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...   
  
  
AN: for every 24 hours a fireman works, he gets 4 of those hours off if he wants to. This way he can take a class or something.  
  
Calien James, Rose Saphyne and Jude Zara all mean something different to Jamie and Catie and represent different parts of their personalities and/or backgrounds. Calien: Celtic/mystic; James: for Jamie; Rose: Jamie's fam is originally from England (or at least the name Waite is); Saphyne: fantasy/supernatural; Jude: Jamie's love for music; Zara: little known biblical name. 


End file.
